


Oh! Darling

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Who would imagine that The Master and the Doctor liked Beatles?





	

Time-lords don't need as much sleep as humans do, they rarely sleep.  
This time, the Doctor was asleep on the big bed of his bedroom. Since the Master started travelling with him, he didn't have time for his own, he was always taking care of his new companion, who was like a child, if you leave him alone, he'll be naughty.  
His face was relaxed, his breathing slow and there was full peace on his body, until he heard loud music. He woke up with a jump, both of his hearts beating fast. He quickly ran out of his room to where the music was coming from.  
~ Well, shake it up, baby, now  
Twist and shout  
C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now  
Come on and work it on out  
He found the Master in the console room doing a little weird dance, he was also singing along with the music.  
Well, work it on out, honey  
You know you look so good  
You know you got me goin', now  
Just like I knew you would  
~ The Master turned around and without quitting his dancing, he said: "Wakey Wakey, Doctor!". The Doctor was looking him with horror and disapproval. -What the bloody hell you're doing?" he asked. -Well, i'm dancing, can't you see? - The Master answered and continue singing.  
~ You know you twist your little girl  
You know you twist so fine  
Come on and twist a little closer, now  
And let me know that you're mine  
~ He sang as he got closer to The Doctor with a mischievous face and he offered his hand to the Doctor. When the Doctor knew what the Master was up to, he just looked away, pushed a button on the control panel and the music stopped. -Why did you do that? You're rude! - Said the Master as he crossed his arms and made a pout like a toddler, the Doctor try not to smile at how adorable he looked. -Can't you stay still, just for a moment?" he asked. The Master just rolled his eyes. The Doctor talked again, - I did't know you liked Beatles - the Master sighed, -No, of course you don't 'cause everything I do you think is dangerous - he said. -Oh, and it is indeed - said the Doctor. The Master was starting to get bored. -Anyways, don't you have earthlings to save? - and before the Doctor could answer, the master spoke again: "actually, I don't care". he said as he walked to his room, leaving the Doctor alone.  
While the Doctor was repairing some things of the TARDIS, the Master was still on his room watching Teletubbies. Time was slow and boring.  
1, 2, 3, 4.  
1, 2, 3, 4.  
1, 2, 3, 4.  
The drums. They were still on the Master's head, they are not as constant as they used to but they were louder. It was giving the Master a headache, he turned off the telly.  
The Doctor started suspecting that the Master was planning something, so he went to see him into his room. He found him sitting in a corner, with his hands on his ears as if the drums will stop if he does that, the lights were off and he could hear the Master whispering: "They don't stop. The drums. 1, 2, 3 ,4." The Doctor ran to him and kneel beside him. "It's okay, Master, i'm here." he said. The Master, with his hands still on his ears, lean agains tthe Doctor chest and the Doctor put his arms around him.  
They stayed like that until the drums stopped. The Master looked up to see the Doctor, "did they stop?" the Doctor asked and the Master nodded. - I can help you. I can make them stop. But you don't want my help. - said the Doctor. -I've lived all my life with the drums. I'm nothing without them - answered the Master. - I'm nothing without you - said the Doctor. They were still on the floor, the Doctor arms around the Master, they were in silence and both looking at nothing. But then the Doctor got up and walked out of the room. -Where are you going? - asked the Master, The Doctor just gave him a look and the Master understood that the doctor wants him to follow him.  
They were in the console room, the Doctor pushed some buttons and the music started.  
~ Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when I tell you  
I'll never do you no harm  
~ The Master opened his mouth to talk but then he close it. The Doctor started singing and laughed when he saw the confused face of the Master.  
~ Oh! Darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when I beg you, ooh  
Don't ever leave me alone  
~ "What are you doing?" asked finally the Master. - Well, i'm singing, can't you see? - said the Doctor. The Master laughed sarcastically and flushed when he saw the Doctor, who started dancing a Vals with himself. He started stepping back when he saw the Doctor approaching to him, but before he could turn around and run, the Doctor took him by his arm and starting dancing with him.  
~ When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and cried

~

Singed the Doctor looking directly at the Master eyes who was almost dying of embarrassment. The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "I didn't know you liked Beatles" said the Master just to broke the tension. - I just like Paul - said the doctor with a big smile. The master smiled and said: "yeah, I like Paul too"  
~ When you told me  
You didn't need me anymore  
Well you know I nearly broke down and died  
~ \- I told you i was nothing without you, remember?- asked the Doctor and the Master nodded. - I really mean it. - continue speaking the doctor. He was going to speak again, but he was interrupted by the lips of the Mater on his. They kissed until they both needed air, they looked at each other, smiled and continue dancing.  
~ Oh! Darling, please believe me  
I'll never let you down  
Oh, believe me darling  
Believe me when I tell you, ooh  
I'll never do you no harm

~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it is not as good as i imagined but anyways i hope you enjoyed it!  
> I speak Spanish so obviously I'll have some error, so let me know If you find one.  
> Thnak you, x!


End file.
